


What Lies Between

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Demon Blood, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the time, Sam didn't even bother trying to make new friends. What was the point? As soon as he would start to get comfortable, his dad would decide it was time to move on. Anyone he met would be nothing but a distant memory.<br/>It was easier for Dean. He didn't seem to mind having a few flings wherever they went only to leave them in the dust. The mysterious bad boy persona worked for him, but not Sam. He wanted more. He wanted to have something more...normal. This time though, things would be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A girl named Lacy

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Kripke is Master. This is my first time doing wincest/weecest so comments are love! As ever, Enjoy!

                                                                            

 

 

Most of the time, Sam didn't even bother trying to make new friends. What was the point? As soon as he would start to get comfortable, his dad would decide it was time to move on. Anyone he met would be nothing but a distant memory.

  
It was easier for Dean. He didn't seem to mind having a few flings wherever they went only to leave them in the dust. The mysterious bad boy persona worked for him, but not Sam. He wanted more. He wanted to have something more...normal. This time though, things would be different.  
There dad had caught a solid lead on the demon that killed their mother and was going to be gone for at least a month, leaving the brothers to fend for themselves. Instead of the usual motel, he had made two months advance on a small efficiency apartment for them. It was smaller than even a lot of the motels they stayed in, but it was clean and warm, so neither brother really minded.

  
Sam was enrolled in school starting Monday, but since Dean was eighteen, he decided to op out and get a part time job instead. John had called in a few favors and got him a job at the local mechanics shop starting later that afternoon.

  
John went through the checklist with Dean as he loads up his duffel bag "If anybody calls, you don't pick up. If it's me I'll--"  
Dean cuts him off "You'll ring once and call back again. I know dad, we have been doing this same dance for years now. I'm not a kid anymore."  
John shoots him a glare "Watch your attitude boy, this stuff is important."

  
Dean rolls his eyes, but John seems to let it slide and continues "Mind the salt lines, keep your weapons ready and don't slack on the training just because I am gone. And most important--"  
"Watch out for Sammy. I always do Dad" John swings his duffel bag over his shoulder and gives Dean an affectionate pat on the shoulder "I know you do Dean. I'll call you once I reach Detroit." Dean nods, and John looks over his shoulder to Sam "Hey kid, you be good and listen to your brother. He is in charge for now." Sam looks up from his book where he is lounging on the couch long enough to give his dad a look of defiance and wave him off. John simply shakes his head with a smile and turns back to Dean "Don't forget you got to be at Mike's in three hours. You know how to get there?" Dean nods his head "Yes, sir." John nods back to him and heads for the door "You boys watch out for each other." And with that, he was gone.

  
Dean plops down unceremoniously on the couch next to Sam and puts his arm around his shoulder "What'cha reading, Sammy?" Sam squirms out of his hold and scoots further away from him on the couch "A book." His annoyed, bitchy voice was already in full swing.  Dean swings around to face him sitting cross-legged on the couch. "Come on Sammy, don't be such a bitch."

  
"Jerk." Sam retorts. Dean just rolls his eyes "I got three hours to kill before I got to go to work, what do you want to do?" Sam shrugs his shoulders. Dean taps his fingers on his knee, pondering "Want me to read to you, Sammy?" Sam would never admit it, but he loved with Dean would read to him. Even now, at fourteen, he found his brothers voice comforting and soothing. Lying together while Dean's voice echoed in his ears, it felt like nothing in the world could touch him. Though, he would never tell Dean this. Instead, he just tosses the book he was currently reading to Dean. Dean looks at the cover "The Outsiders. Nice."

  
They make themselves comfortable on the couch. Dean props up a pillow on the wooden arm and leans back against in, stretching his legs out against him. Sam crawls between his legs and lays back so his head rests on his older brothers chest. Once they where settles in, Dean picks up where Sam left off reading “Ponyboy, listen, don't get tough. You're not like the rest of us and don't try to be..." Sam closes his eyes and listens. Soon enough, the words stop having meaning and become white noise in the back of his minds as he drifts into a peaceful sleep. Dean notices Sam is asleep, so he stops reading and puts down the book. For a few minutes, he just watches Sam sleep. He looks so much younger at the moment, so peaceful and innocent. Dean smiles fondly and ruffles his hair "Stay golden, Ponyboy." He carefully pulls himself out from under him so he doesn't wake him up.

 

 

  
Sam awakes unsure of how long he had slept. After sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he notices a piece of paper laying on the kitchen counter. With a stretch and a groan, he manages to fumble to his feet and walk over to pick up the note. Of course, it was from Dean.

  
_Sammy,_   
_Had to head out to work and I didn't want to wake you. There is sandwiches in the fridge if your hungry. I'll be back in a few hours, so don't leave the apartment and keep the doors locked._   
_-D_

  
He rips up the note and tosses it in the trash can beside the counter. Since Dean told him to stay inside, of course, he was going to do the opposite. Really, he was getting tired of being treated like a child. It was bad enough that their own father treated him like he was completely incompetent, but when Dean did as well, frankly, it annoyed the hell out of him. Sam felt he was fully capable, smart, and probably even more mature than Dean was. It's not like their father had spent much time raising either one of them. Most of their lives where spent raising themselves. He grabbed his jacket and headed out, locking the door behind him.  
He hadn't planned on going far, just explore around the building. Yes, he was rebellious, but he wasn't stupid. Any further and Dean would rip him a new one without a second guess. When he gets to the front door of the building, he nearly stumbles over a young girl sitting on the step "Oh, sorry I didn't see you there." he says as he takes a step back. When she stands up and turns to face him, he sees that she isn't as young as he originally thought.

  
She had long, strawberry blonde hair that fell in thick waves over her shoulders. She had striking green eyes that looked remarkably similar to Dean's. If Sam didn't know any better, he would say they shared the same set of eyes. Her skin was pale, but held a healthy glow of being warmed by the sun. She stood a couple inches taller than Sam, wearing cut-off jean shorts, a flowery tank top, and woven leather flip flops. He guessed that she was closer to Dean's age than his.

  
She flashes him a bright smile full of white teeth "My fault, I shouldn't have been sitting in front of the door. I'm Lacy." She extends her hand out to Sam, who shakes it with a half-smile and a little hesitation "I'm Sam." Lacy threads her fingers together in front of her and looks at Sam with a slight tilt of her head "Are you new around here? I don't think I've ever seen you around." Sam nods and rubs his neck with one hand, already beginning to feel awkward "Yeah, just moved in actually, me and my brother." She frowns at him "Just you and your brother? Where are your parents?" Sam sighs "Dad's on a business trip. So uh--" he quickly tries to change the subject "Why where you sitting here anyways?" She shrugs her shoulders "I got locked out of my apartment and forgot my key. I am just waiting on my dad to get back from work to let me in." Lacy turns around and goes to sit on the edge of the step. She pats the concrete beside her and looks over her shoulder to Sam "Keep me company?"

  
Sam was right about her age. Turns out she is seventeen and a senior at the high school he was going to go to. As they sit and talk, he learns that like him, she had lost her mom at a young age and it's just been her and her father. Her dad worked two jobs, one as a bartender at the local dive on weekends, and did small construction jobs during the week. Sam kept the details about his own life to a minimum. He told her about Dean, and how they moved around a lot, then went to the usual lie of his dad being a salesman and that is why they moved so much.

  
Sam is so enthralled in conversation with her that he doesn't even notice Dean pull up until he is standing right in front of him, looking down at the two "Hey little brother." Dean says, causing Sam to startle and jump to his feet. Lacy stands up too, though much more casually then Sam had managed. "Dean, I uh...I wasn't expecting you home yet." Sam stumbled.

  
"Yeah, I can see that." Dean smirks "So you gonna introduce me to your friend, Sammy?" She takes it upon herself and extends her hand "Name's Lacy." Dean takes his hand in hers, lingering on the touch a little longer than necessary "Nice to meet you Lacy. I'm Dean, the older, smarter, better looking brother." He grins as he lays on the charm. Sam sighs and stares at the ground, waiting for the inevitable. "Hmm, older maybe, but I would have to disagree with you on the rest." Sam suddenly raises his head and stares at her wide eyed. Dean seems completely stunned by being so blatantly rejected for his little brother. A car horn beeps a few times from the parking lot "There's my dad, it was nice meeting you guys." She gives Dean a polite nod then turns to Sam with a wink "See you around Sam." Both boys watch her run off and stand stalk still for a moment even after she leaves.

  
Once they are back in the apartment and the door is locked, both Sam and Dean fall down onto the couch, limbs hanging limply at either side of them. Dean turns his head so he is looking at Sam "Dude...she likes you." Sam continues to stare at the ceiling, a blush begin to creep across his cheeks "Really?" Dean nods his head "Yeah man, I don't know how much more obvious she could have been. You should make your move." Sam just shrugs his shoulders with out saying anything. Dean sits up a little more "Sam, have you ever..you know...been with a girl?" Sam hunches forward and becomes suddenly fascinated by the weave of the carpet. Dean sighs "I didn't think so. What about kissing?" Sam just shakes his head, keeping his eyes on the floor.

  
Dean shuts his eyes and rubs his fingers against his forehead "I could, uh..." he drops his hand and sighs deeply, watching Sam "I could teach you. If you want." Sam raises his head and furrows his brow at Dean "You want to...teach me how to kiss?" Dean shrugs his shoulders "Someone has to do it. Can't have you staying my virgin geek brother forever." Sam gives him a bitchface and shoves at his arm. "I know how to kiss, Dean, I just haven't yet. Just because I'm not a slut like my big brother doesn't mean I'm an idiot."

  
"Bitch."  
"Jerk."  
  
Dean turns his body to Sam and leans in closer "Fine hot shot, if you think you know show much, show me."  
  
Sam huffs "You can't be serious."  
Dean waggles his eyebrows playfully "As a heart attack. Come on, Sammy. Show me your moves and I will tell you if your going to get anywhere with them."  
Sam shifts his body so he is now facing Dean fully. He shakes his head back and forth and says with a huff of breath "I can't believe I am doing this." Then, he leans forward, closing the distance between them. The kiss was quick and chaste, their lips barely grazing for all of two seconds before Sam pulls back again.  
  
Dean laughs and shakes his head slowly "Sorry Sammy, but you won't be dropping any panties with that kind of action." Sam gets instantly annoyed. Of course, Dean is still looking at him like a child. He doesn't believe that his little brother is capable of getting a girl on his own.  
  
Determine, Sam leans in for another kiss. This time, he grips Deans neck with one hand holding him close. He keeps his lips soft and pliant, eyes closed, his mouth rolling gently against Dean's. Surprisingly, Dean doesn't push him off. He just holds still and lets Sam take control, not really returning the kiss, but not pulling away from it either. Sam lets his fingertips scratch lightly against Dean's neck as he dares to run his tongue over his big brother's lower lip. He has to hold in a gasp as he feels Dean opening his mouth against his own.  Suddenly, Dean is kissing back. Their tongues swirl against each others, both fighting for dominance. This time, Sam really does gasps when Dean grips either side of his waist and pulls him without warning into his lap. Now Sam is straddling his brother, deepening the kiss like he really trying to make a point, though at this moment, he was beginning to forget what exactly he was trying to prove. Dean's grip was tight on his hips and his mouth felt nearly sublime over his. He always knew Dean had nice lips, that was obvious, but he never imagined kissing him would feel this intoxicating. It was a feeling he could really get used to.  
  
Suddenly, Sam's eyes flew open. He realizes he is kissing his own brother and liking it. Really liking it, if the growing bulge in his pants was any indication. Dean must have came to the same realization, because at the same moment he pushes Sam off of him leaving him to thump down on the couch. He stands up and looks down at Sam with a mixture of fear, confusion, and something else Sam didn't quite recognize. "I'm uh...I'm....going to get a shower." Dean says with a shaky voice and begins to run off to the bathroom.  
  
"Dean, wait!" Sam yells out.  
Dean turns back to look at him. He see's the same fear and confusion in Sam's face as he is sure he held in his own. He takes a deep breath trying to calm himself. Sam was lost and looking at him for guidance. He could have his own freak out later, but right now, he knew he had to be there for Sam. "Yeah Sammy?" his voice sounding much more calm and steady, even if it was just an act.  
  
"Did I...was it..." Sam stumbled. Dean smiles at him the best he can muster trying to reassure his little brother "It was fine, Sammy. You'll do fine. She will love it." He leaves into the bathroom and takes a very long cold shower.  
  
When Dean emerges from the bathroom fully dressed and changed into his pajamas, Sam has pulled out the couch into the full side bed hidden inside of it and was finishing up making it with pillows, sheets, and blankets. Dean moves to the other side of the bed and helps pull the sheets over. "Go get changed, I'll finish up." Sam doesn't say anything, he simply grabs his clothes from his duffel bag and goes to the bathroom to change.  
  
The room is dark when he comes out and Dean already in the bed. Sam exhales and moves over to his side of the bed. He crawls in without looking at Dean and faces away from him. He feels Dean shift taking the same position. Neither one of them say anymore about the kiss or their reactions from it. They simply let it weigh down between them like the elephant it was.  
  
"Good night, Sam."  
"Night, Dean."  
  
Neither one of them slept soundly.


	2. The Weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's a phase?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Kripke is Master. This is my first time doing wincest/weecest so comments are love! As ever, Enjoy!

 

 

 

Sam was the first to wake up this next morning. He blinks open his eyes as he focuses on the warm heat against his back. Dean had rolled over during the night and now had his entire arm pressing against Sam, fingertips just barely touching against his ass. Sam felt both confused and aroused by his sudden urge to press back into that touch.   
  
He listened to Dean's steady breathing indicating he was still asleep as he rolled his hips experimentally. The feeling those fingers grazing over him caused Sam to gasp, a warm tingle building in the base of his spine. Curiously, Sam rolls against the touch again. He freezes completely when he feels Dean's fingers twitch, feeling like he just got caught with his pants pulled down, no pun intended. Still, Dean's breathing doesn't change. He hadn't woke up.  
  
A quiet rapping at the door bring Sam back into reality. Like a shot, he sits straight up in the bed and runs both hands over his face. Dean grumbles beside him and rolls over on his stomach, pulling the blanket over his head. Sam combs his fingers through his hair as he makes his way over to the door, hoping he didn't look as flushed as he felt. Not thinking, he unlocks the deadbolt and opens the door without figuring out who it was first (a mistake that would have gotten him a verbal beat down if his father was there, but right now his mind was to clouded to think). He looks up, blinking rapidly, shocked to find Lacy standing there smiling at him.   
  
She was fully dressed in fitted, dark-wash jeans, a tastefully low-cut black t-shirt, and black converse shoes. Sam suddenly felt embarrassed standing there in nothing but his blue flannel pajama bottoms and a white undershirt. Though, Lacy seems to either not notice or not care. She lifted up a tupperware container she was holding in front of her "My dad ended up having to run off before breakfast so I have a bunch left over. I thought you guys might like some." Sam nods and steps back to let her in.   
  
"It's sausage gravy and biscuits made from scratch. I hope you like it." Lacy says as she follows Sam into the living/bedroom. Sam sits down in one of the two chairs on the wall opposite of where Dean was laying, relief to be able to hide his glaringly obvious morning wood. She sits down in the other chair, setting the tupperware down on the table between them and hands Sam one of the paper plates and plastic forks she was carrying.  Sam pulls open the plastic lid of the container and closes his eyes as the warm steamy air floods over his face. "Wow, Lacy this smells amazing." Sam pops two biscuits down on his plate and coats them in the thick gravy. Lacy has a satisfied smile plastered on her face as Sam digs into the food with eager focus.   
  
After a few minutes of mutual silence while Sam eats and Lacy watches him, she leans in close to speak quietly to Sam "So my dad is going to be gone until Monday night." Sam swallows hard, nearly choking on a mouthful of food. Lacy smirks and continues "I'm having a little get together tonight. Just a couple of friends and cold beer. I would really like for you to come over. Dean too, if he ever wakes up." She chuckles.   
  
Sam smirks between mouthfuls and nods his head "Um, yeah. We could come over I guess. You're friends won't think it's lame me being there?" Lucy furrows her eyebrows like she genuinely didn't understand what he was talking about "Why would they think that?". Sam shrugs his shoulders "You know, because I'm...younger then the rest of you. I'm a kid."

  
Lacy covers her own mouth and laughs. When her laughter dies down, she grins at Sam and leans forward, gently tracing in fingertip over his hand that was resting on his lap. "Sam, you are definitely not a kid and you are not lame."  
  
At her innocent/not-at-all-innocent touch, Sam feels his hard beating so hard he can feel it in his ears. A cold sweat begins to form on his palms. He swallows several times to try to get the dry feeling out of his throat. Unable to speak, he just stares at his plate and nods.  Lacy must find it either adorable or pathetic because she pats his knee and makes a sound like she is fussing over an infant child. Sam had never wanted Dean to wake up more in his life than he did right now. She stays until he finishes eating, finding any excuse she can to touch him. Even Sam, who is usually oblivious to these sort of things, could tell she was angling for something.   
  
She writes down her apartment number and cell phone number before she leaves. Sam gives her his cell number, the only he was allowed to give to "civilians". As soon as she leaves, he lets out a long sigh. He makes his way over the the bed and sits on the edge with his head hung down between his shoulders. He barely registers the shift as Dean rolls over to face him "Dude, I thought she was totally gonna jump your bones with me laying right here." Dean's voice was low and weak with sleep.   
  
Sam throws a glare over his shoulder then turns around sitting crossed leg on the bed to face his brother "You where awake? Why didn't you say anything!" Sam says, nearly yelling. Dean shrugs his shoulders casually as he sits up, the blankets falling down to his waist revealing his bare chest. "There's something off about her." Dean states, though he doesn't actually sound concerned. Sam grumbles in annoyance "Just because she isn't throwing herself at you like all the bimbo's you pick up at bars doesn't mean there is something wrong with her. It just means she is intelligent."  
  
"Smart-ass Bitch."  
"Superficial Jerk."  
  
Dean shoves at Sam's arm and Sam imitates the action. Promptly, a wrestling match ensues, both boys grabbing for leverage and rolling among the blankets and pillows.  Dean manages to gain the advantage since he was still a little bigger than his rapidly growing little brother. He straddles Sam's waist with him pressed down flat on the mattress. He grips tightly to his brother's wrist and pins them up above his head. "Give up, little brother?" Dean chuckles and grins down at him.  
  
 Sam stops fighting for a moment. He catches his breath, then bends his knees until his feet are flat on the floor and thrusts his hips up, trying to throw his brother off of him. Dean looses his balance for a second but is quick to regain it, leaving them locked in the same position. Without really thinking about it, Dean rolls his own hips to press Sam down more into the mattress. To say that he is shocked to witness his baby brothers eyelids flutter close and groan at the motion would be an understatement. When Sam opens his eyes, Dean is staring down at him with a look of utter horror.   
  
Sam doesn't say anything. He can't say anything. Besides, he doesn't think Dean would be able to hear him over his own heart pounding hard and fast in his chest. Sam is smart. He can easily decipher that right now, his body is reacting the same way to Dean's touch as it did to Lacy's. Though, at the moment, he couldn't really connect his brain to his mouth or the rest of his body. Instead, he blinks at Dean and arches up, like the movement was entirely out of his control.  
  
Now it was Dean's turn to close his eyes. His breathing becomes more rapid, but no longer from the physical activity. Now it was for an entire different reason. A reason he didn't want to think about too much at the moment. You see, Dean is smart too. Maybe not in the obvious way like Sam was, but in his own way, he was very smart. It takes him a moment, but he eventually registers what was happening. They where no longer wrestling innocently like typical brothers. They where now grinding against each other, and his body was responding very positively to it.  
  
Dean throws himself off the bed so fast that it is almost comical. He ends up on his hands and knees on the floor staring down at the cream colored carpet. Behind him, he hears Sam shifting on the bed, then breaking off in a run to the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Dean's arms give out on him and he lets his head drop onto the carpet below him. He mumbles something incoherent as he shifts to lay flat on his stomach.  
  
Last night could be excused. He was just making sure his little brother knew how to kiss so he wouldn't embarrass himself. He was just being a good big brother. So, what was his excuse now? That had gone far beyond pure brotherly banter. Maybe they where just tired and not thinking. Maybe Dean just needed to get laid. Maybe it was just one of those confusing teenager phases.  
  
Yeah, just a phase...had to be. 


	3. Best of Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean go to the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being much more than I expected it to be so I will be dividing it into two. Have no fear though, it will be worth the wait, I promise! I own nothing. Kripke is Master.

 

 

 

The sun was beginning to burrow on the edge of the horizon as Sam scrutinized his own reflection in the cloudy bathroom mirror. He supposed he looked decent enough. He wore grey flannel the Dean had let him borrow over his white Henley and his best pare of dark washed jeans. The only pair he had that wasn't either ripped or stained. They where starting to get a to small on his growing body, hugging his hips a little to tightly, but at least they where still long enough.  
Still, he was no Dean. He didn't have Dean's charming smile that made women of all ages swoon. He didn't have his mesmerizing green eyes or adorable freckles or killer confidence. Sam squeezes his eyes shut, willing the thoughts of Dean out of his mind that seemed to overtake him ever since that damn kiss.

  
"Fuck" Sam mutters to himself and runs his fingers through his shaggy hair trying to get some sort of order to it. He deems it good enough and leaves the bathroom.

  
He finds Dean in one of the living room chairs, hunched over the table between them in concentration. Sam walks over so he can see what he is doing. Once he is standing in front of him, Sam rolls his eyes.

  
 "Really Dean, weed?". Dean just shrugs his shoulder as he continues the task of rolling the joints "It's a party Sammy, it would be rude not to bring something."  
Sam shakes his head and kicks Dean's shin "Whatever man, just hurry. I don't want to be late." Dean finally straightens up, meeting Sam's eyes for the first time. He looks his brother up and down like he was assessing him. Sam feels his cheeks grow warm under the attention.

  
 Dean nods his head "You look good, Sammy." He starts picking up the joints and Sam takes a step back, suddenly feeling weak on his legs. He watches Dean tuck them into his shirt pocket and raise an eyebrow at him "Ready to go?" Sam just nods his head and makes his way to the door.

  
As soon as the door to Lacy's apartment opens, Sam could almost swear he could feel his heart stop. Lacy was standing there with that bright smile that he had only previously seen in toothpaste commercials. Her shiny, soft blonde hair was pulled back loosely while thin tendrils of it fell around her face. She wore a shear long sleeves top that cut off right under her breast leaving her stomach bare and jeans that look like they where painted onto her skin.  
Sam clenches his jaw tightly, fearing if he didn't, it would drop to the floor like the love struck wolf on Saturday morning cartoons.

  
Of course, Dean was his usual confident self, pulling her into a friendly hug and presenting her with his party favors. She took them enthusiastically and ushered them inside.

  
Her apartment was much larger than theirs and felt more homey. It was filled with personal effects; various pictures, trophies, collections, things normal households had. The living room looked like a living room and not an all in one space. Sam assumed the bedrooms where down the hallway.

  
In the main room, there was an open pizza box on the coffee table surrounded by beer bottles, some empty. Sam hung back a little as Lacy made introductions.    
On the couch where two girls Lacy introduced as "the twins" Allie and Amanda. They looked nearly identical. Both had curly brown hair and dark brown eyes set in bronzed skin that they could have only achieved at regular sessions in a tanning salon. The even wore the same outfits just in different colors. Dean leans in close to Sam to whisper in his ear "Twins Sammy...twins!" He waggles his eyebrows with a grin and Sam shoves him away.  
There was one other person, a guy sitting in an armchair catty-corner from the couch laughing annoyingly loud at something one of the twins said. Lacy introduced him as Jason, a second-cousin or something along those lines.

  
He was so far off the family tree that he bared almost no resemblance to Lacy at all. He was tall, probably about the same height as Dean and athletically built, but he had long black hair that came down to his shoulders and a thin goatee. One of his arms was covered in a sleeve of tattoo's and a silver ring hung through his lower lip.  

  
Dean took the one remaining chair, closest to the twins of course, and Lacy took Sam's hand and guided him over to sit on the couch between her and the chair that held Jason. Slices of pizza and bottles of beer where passed around.

  
Sam was surprised when Lacy handed a beer to him. "I won't tell if you won't." She winks at him. Sam glances over at Dean. He was too busy laying his charm on the twins to really notice. Besides, he didn't think Dean would mind. By time he was Sam's age, Dean was about one shot away from being alcohol abuse anyways. He shrugs and takes the bottle from Lacy with a smile.

  
It takes less than twenty minutes for the pizza to be devoured and the beer supply to be seriously dwindled. Sam surprises himself by being so relaxed and social. Lacy talks animatedly about school and music.

  
He also learns that Jason was a musician and played guitar in his own band. He was also highly intelligent. They end up getting into a lively discussion on music theory and nearly blocking out the others there.

  
Sam ends up resting his hand on Lacy's thigh as he leans in closer to Jason while the conversation moves forward. He feels Lacy's hand drape over his and grip it tightly. He turns to her and blinks, suddenly becoming aware of how close they where on the overcrowded couch. She leans in, ducking her head down into his neck. He feels her nose brushing against his collarbone and that is when he looks up over her shoulder.

His eyes instantly meet Dean's. Dean had one of the twins in his lap straddling him. He was rubbing small circles with his thumb over her back and she was whispering something in his ears, but he was looking directly at Sam.

  
Neither one of them could look away. Something heated passes between them. Something that has been weighing them both down without even realizing it. Dean bites his lip and the girl grinds down against his lap, but his eyes never leaves Sam's. Sam bites his own lip, mirroring his brothers reaction with a heavy breath.  
Sam manages to tear his eyes way when Lacy's leans back up and presses a chaste kiss to his cheek. She pulls out one the joints Dean had given her and holds it in front of his face. She raises her eyebrows in a 'Do you wanna?' expression. Sam nods enthusiastically, happy for the distraction.

  
Before she can even get it lit, Dean is gently guiding the girl off his lap and leaning forward "Sammy's never smoked before." Dean states. Lacy turns to Sam "Is that true?" Sam just shrugs his shoulders and looks down, feeling embarrassed. She squeezes his knee, sensing his embarrassment "That's okay. I didn't try it either until about a year ago. Here, we will do it this way." She holds her hand out to Jason who hands her a silver Zippo. Everyone watches her as she lights the end and pulls the smoke into her mouth. Her head turns to Sam and she raises her hand, tugging gently at his chin.

  
Sam instinctively parts his lips and leans into her. Lacy closes the distant and just barely brushes their lips together. Her mouth feels so much different than Dean's did, her lips where incredibly soft and warm in a way that only a woman's could be, but they where slick and a little sticky with gloss. Sam was unsure of who's lips he liked better.

  
He was debating this in his head when suddenly he felt the tendrils of smoke entering his open mouth. He remembers what this was about and draws in a deep breath causing the smoke to settle and burn in his lungs. Lacy pulls away and tells him to hold it as long as he can. The burning sensation builds, but so does another feeling, a lighter one. It felt like the gravity in the room was disappearing and he was getting lighter and lighter, about to float away at any moment.  
When he can't stand the burn anymore, Sam breaths out, coughing a little. Lacy smiles and takes another hit, before passing it on. Sam leans back on the couch, enjoying the weightless feeling all over his body. He hears Dean laugh at something and a smile forms on his face. He closes his eyes trying to focus on his brothers voice despite not being able to decipher what he was saying.

  
He barely registers the couch under him shifting and Lacy curls up at his side. He opens his eyes just in time to see her taking another drag and leaning over him. Sam opens his mouth without hesitation and breaths in. This time, he is able to hold it a little longer and doesn't choke when he blows out. Lacy smiles down at him and drags her fingertips down his chest eliciting a groan from Sam.

  
He jumps nearly off the couch when one of the twins are suddenly on her feet with a squeal. Lacy glares at her "What the hell Allie?" The girl ignores her and starts clearing off the table "Let's play spin the bottle." Sam hears Dean grumble something along the line of 'stupid girl games', but everyone sits up anyway.  
Lacy was taking most of the empty bottles except for one into the kitchen while the others where gathering closer to the table. Sam hears her curse and jumps up "I'll go see what happened." He doesn't notice Dean glare at him after his back is turned.

  
Sam finds Lacy leaning over the counter with her hand held up to her face. Sam furrows his eyebrows as he approaches her. He wobbles slightly when he walks, feeling off balanced from all the alcohol and weed "Hey Lacy, everything okay?" She turns around and smirks slightly at him "Yeah, everything's fine, just cut my finger on a broken bottle." Sam had stopped, but Lacy steps forward until their feet are pressed toes to toes "Kiss it better?"

  
Before he can say anything, Lacy is pressing her finger against his closed lips, her other hand wrapping around his neck and her fingers threading through his hair. After a few seconds, she pulls her finger back. Sam licks his lips and instantly gasps. He tastes the blood on his tongue, but there is something different about it. Instead of the metallic, salty taste normally associated with blood, Sam tastes something sweeter. Like warm honey and cream flavored with something spicy like cayenne pepper.

  
Sam stares at Lacy in disbelief, unsure what was happening. She just grins at him, not letting go of his head, and bring her finger to his lips again. "Open up Sam." she whispers in a voice filled with dark desire and lust, and Sam does. He opens his mouth and the finger trails over his tongue. He closes his eyes and wraps his lips in a seal around it as Lacy whispers encouraging words in his ear "Taste good, doesn't it Sammy? That's it, drink more. All you want. Feel's good too, doesn't it? That's it baby. Such a good boy. Your going to be great one day."

  
His eyes fly open and his breathing stutters with the finger is suddenly pulled from his mouth. He looks at Lacy, confused and bewildered. His mind was hazy and his entire body felt like a guitar string pulled to tightly.

  
Back in the living room, the furniture was moved back and everyone was now sitting on the floor surrounding the empty coffee table that now held a single brown beer bottle laying on it's side in the center. As soon as Sam came back and sat down, taking his previous  position between Lacy and Jason, Dean eyed him curiously.

  
Sam and Dean have become well versed in the art of communicating without words. It wasn't really a hunter thing. It wasn't even a brother thing. It was a Sam and Dean thing. Something developed through years of living in each others pocket. Sam knew what Dean was asking him with that seemingly aimless expression. He was asking him 'What the hell was that all about.' Sam shrugs his shoulders and his lips tug up slightly, trying to convey 'Nothing important' but his body wasn't cooperating. He was so stiff and strung out that he was practically vibrating. Dean gives him a frown calling Sam on his lie and Sam forces himself to look away and try to focus.

  
Since it was Allie's idea to play this game, she spins the bottle first. The bottle spins recklessly on the table for a few seconds before slowing down, coming to a complete stop with the neck pointed right to Amanda. Dean's eyes dart back and forth between the two expectantly as do Sam's, but Lacy and Jason seem completely impassive.

  
Neither twin shows any doubt. They simply lean across Dean's lap to get to each other without hesitation and press their lips together. It is blatantly obvious to Sam that they have done this before and don't seem the least bit bothered that they are closely related. The sight of them has Sam beginning to think that maybe locking lips with his own brother wasn't as horribly taboo as he originally thought, and by the look of Dean's eyes staring at them at curiosity written all over his face, he thinks that maybe he is wondering the same thing.

  
The kiss ends a few seconds later without any bravo and they girls assume their original position. Allie announces that Sam should take a turn next with a wicked grin. With a shaky hand, Sam spins the bottle on the table. Watching the dark brown glass rotate nearly sends him into a trance. The bottle stops just as his own head begins to make small circular motions in time with the bottle.

  
A quick glance up reveals to him that the bottle was pointed to Jason. Suddenly, Sam feels his mouth go dry. Jason simply winks at him and says "Come here, little bit." and leisurely wraps his arm around Sam's waist, pulling him closer. Sam steals a glance at Dean, and he swears he could see the red in front of his brothers eyes. Before Jason can make another move, Dean jumps to his feet "Sam, time for us to go." His voice was nearly monotone but Sam could sense the red-hot anger behind it.

  
Lacy rolls her eyes "Cool your jets, Dean. It's just one little kiss. Just a game." Dean either doesn't hear her or chooses to ignore her completely, because he is now thundering around the table, grabbing onto Sam's shoulder with a not so gentle squeeze.

  
Sam doesn't know how to react. He know he should do something, anything, but he was beginning to feel like something was really wrong with him. He felt like he could literally hear his blood pumping through his veins and every inch of his skin felt like it was on fire and hypersensitive. The touch of Jason's hand on his hip was the bent metal of a wrecked car and Dean's grip on his shoulder was the jaws of life pulling him out of wreckage.

  
He looks up to Dean with a plea in his eyes. He can almost see the moment Dean switches from some contorted jealousy to 'protect Sammy' mode. He understands the look in Sam's eyes. Of course he does. Like it always with them, the eyes say more than the voice ever could. Dean leans forward and wraps his arms under Sam's armpits and around his chest. He lifts him up and ot of Jason's grip without a word. Sam didn't need to hear the words to know what he was saying.

  
'I got you Sammy.'  
  



End file.
